It is often desirable to provide a domesticated animal (e.g., a dog, cat, etc.) with a suitable enclosure in which the animal can sleep, rest or retreat. Such an enclosure can be provided indoors within a family dwelling, or outdoors in a yard in which the animal can play.
Such enclosures should ideally provide adequate ventilation and, for enclosures located outdoors, shelter from the elements. Conscientious owners further tend to routinely inspect the interiors of such enclosures from time to time for maintenance and cleaning purposes.
While a number of animal enclosure designs have been proposed, there remains a continual need for improvements in the art that meet these and other requirements in an effective and efficient manner. It is to such improvements that the present invention is directed.